Compañeros de batalla
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: Estaba harto de pelear, ¿quien no?, es decir le habían quitado su hogar, sus descansos, incluso su amigo ya no está para él, ¿podrá ella hacerle cambiar de parecer aunque sea por una sola batalla? one-shot. Soren x Mia y un poco de Ike x Aqua (OC de AngelTerra133), dedicado a PINKDIAMOND4000
Solo quería llegar a descansar. Ya era bastante malo el hecho de tener que estar en un país lleno de bestias por ser perseguidos y expulsados de su hogar por Daeinitas invasores. Y el problema no fue el que fuesen mercenarios, sino que el enemigo les vio auxiliando a la oculta princesa Crimeniana, Elincia Ridell Crimea. Lo más molesto de todo, es que él no estaba de acuerdo en ser su escolta. Desde la noche anterior fueron atacados constantemente por Daenitas y ya estaba más que harto tanto de ellos, como del clima de los sub-humanos. Para variar, la caminata era demasiado y aun no encontraba al comandante Greil, Shinon y Gatrie. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, se mantuvo sereno, inexpresivo y frío a pesar de ver como su amigo Ike trataba de encontrar con desesperación alguna señal de su padre. No entendía de que se preocupaba, es decir, estaban hablando del comandante Greil, ese hombre era prácticamente imposible de asesinar.

– _Aunque claro, si un día le disparan una flecha en el corazón, dudo que sobreviva…_

Sus pies empezaban a reclamar cada paso que daba y el sol le quemaba mas cada segundo que pasaba, pero se mantenía sereno y estoico, como si nada realmente estuviera pasando. Vio como la pelinegra se acercaba de manera coqueta al hijo del comandante. No era la primera vez, ni tampoco inusual. Es más, era tan obvio que Ike y Aqua se gustaban, que lo único que les faltaba era el título formal de "novios"

– _Eso y que Ike tenga el valor para decirle a ella…_

Pero hasta entonces, conociendo bien a su amigo, sabría que eso tardaría bastante, sin saber porque. Tal vez algo tenía que ver el padre de la muchacha y sus políticas sobre los "barbajanes" que se atrevían a cortejarla.

– _Me apiadaré del alma de Ike si un día se le cruza por su cabeza decirle a su padre sobre sus sentimientos por Aqua…_

Siguieron caminando. Sin embargo, vio como Titania se acercaba al peli azul, luciendo un poco alterada. Era difícil asustar a Titania, debía tratarse de algo grave, más cuando Ike se dirigió corriendo con los demás mercenarios hacia un fuerte donde el también creyó ver algo corriendo entre las sombras y, usando la lógica, pensó en que Ike quiso ir a investigar, llevándose a los demás con él. Cosa que en el fondo se le hizo de estúpido lo que seguía, incluso que Greil dejase a su hijo inexperimentado a cargo de una pequeña unidad en tan peligrosa situación se le hacía absurdo, pero incluso el comandante tenía derecho a sus secretos.

–¡Bien mercenarios de Greil!... –escuchó al peli azul hablar–…¡Busquen cualquier indicio de algo extraño aquí!

Y sin decir más, se separaron. Como siempre Ike y Aqua se fueron juntos, Titania junto Rhys como empezaba a hacerse algo normal y los peli verdes examinaban el lugar. Él simplemente suspiró pesadamente y examinó el recinto. Era frío lo que lo hacía agradable para el caluroso clima de la región, obscuro y con algunas alfombras rojas y con cofres. Todo parecía normal, exceptuando porque sentía una extraña aura en el ambiente y un pesado aire que lo rodeaba con rapidez al punto de marearle.

–¡Es una trampa!

Era tan molesto tener la razón pero no era el momento de restregarle en la cara a nadie por lo que simplemente corrió a la esquina con todos, notando como poco a poco comenzaban a rodearlos por el ejercito Daenita. Pero, pudo ver en los ojos de Ike que no caería tan fácilmente. Lo vio desenvainar su espada y dirigirse a toda velocidad contra los enemigos, seguido de la chica peli negra. Decidió quedarse cerca de ellos para atacar de lejos a los enemigos. Vio como entre ellos cortaban a los enemigos de una manera más precisa y rápida, cosa que sería buena para Ike, como futuro comandante de la compañía.

– _Eso es bueno, será un buen comandante…_

De un momento a otro, no se dio cuenta que un soldado con lanza atacó a Ike , dejándolo malherido, ocasionando que la peli negra le defendiera mientras este tomaba una poción, casi siendo atravesado por una lanza, si no es por una chica peli morada que de un corte crítico asesinó al lancero, solo para sonreírle. Soren se sintió un tanto inconforme con el gesto de la muchacha, más que nada porque sintió extraña su presencia, a tal punto que por poco no esquiva a un enemigo que llegó por detrás , lo bueno es que el trío de espadachines y él se reagruparon con el resto de los mercenarios, quienes empezaban a reclamar poco a poco el fuerte por el pasillo central de la habitación. Eran muchos y empezaban a cansarse, no sabía por cuanto tiempo durarían de pie.

Veía por instantes a la misteriosa recién llegada. Supo que intercambió una palabras con Ike en donde alcanzó a escuchar que el comandante Greil la había enviado a ayudar a su hijo, llegando incluso a llamarle por su nombre sin siquiera haberse presentado. Llegó a pensar unos momentos que la chica le sonreía, cosa que le hacía sonrojarse y desconcentrarse un poco, sin llegar a tener ninguna herida de gravedad.

Cuando todo parecía que las cosas iban muy mal, una jinete de cabellos verdes llegó a la escena y les ordenó matar a todos, cosa para la que Ike simplemente se colocó en posición de batalla y todos le imitaron. Sin embargo, escuchó gritos de enemigos muy constantes y que eran cada vez más cercanos. El fuerte aleteo también fue percibido por los presentes. Entonces, logró divisar a lo lejos tres figuras familiares y una que era completamente nueva para él. Aunque podía sentir una extraña aura venir de ella, no se concentró mucho en la jinete wyvern de plateados cabellos y blancas pieles, sino en las otras tres entidades que la acompañaban.

–¡Padre!... –el peli azul se acercó un poco a los recién llegados.

–¡Ike!... –el castaño le respondió entre asombro y preocupación–…¿¡Qué haces aquí!?, ¿No te dije que nos reencontraríamos después?

–¡No podíamos avanzar sin nuestro comandante!

Soren vio como el mercenario sonreía al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Tenía que admitirlo, eso era tan típico de Ike.

Vio como la líder y el castaño intercambiaron unas palabras y después estos dos desparecieron por una puerta tras el sabio que ella había dejado a cargo.

–Tu los golpeas de lejos y yo los remato…–vio a la mujer de ojos esmeralda que le volvía a sonreír de manera extrañada, ¿de que hablaba?, siempre hacía equipo con Ike y cuando no, procuraba quedarse cerca de este, asegurándose que no le harían nada a su mejor amigo, ¿quién se creía que era ella para indicarle eso?

Sin embargo, una extraña fuerza le obligó a obedecer, cubriendo la espalda de Mia, si mal no recordaba que era su nombre. Sentía extraño al estar con ella, hablar con ella, el simple hecho de coexistir bajo el mismo techo le ponía un poco incómodo y no del estómago, ¿Por qué?

Es más, podría atreverse a decir que algo lo estaba impulsando a seguirla y estar con ella, ¿pero que?, se sentía estúpido o que inclusive se veía como Ike y Aqua peleando juntos, solo que ellos no rayaban en lo rídiculo como él. Incluso pensaba que la jinete wyvern y Oscar hacían buen equipo, aunque esta no lucía con muchas ganas de luchar espalda con espalda con el peli verde.

– _Vaya que ella si es rara...  
_

Sin embargo, debía concentrarse en la batalla, pero muchas veces se fijaba en la chica frente a él, quién cortaba con facilidad a cualquier enemigo que le amenazaba. Incluso muchas veces vio como se le adelantaba a los enemigos y les atacaba primero, teniendo aún más ventaja de los demás. Eso le intrigaba, le fascinaba, es decir a cualquier estratega le atraería algo así…

¿O no?

No…

No parecía ser razón suficiente para explicar el porqué la repentina atracción hacia ella, la cual debía admitir era demasiado extraña. Se incomodaba pero no. Quería estar con ella, pero de una manera sutil y poco notoria, rayando en el "no existe tal situación". Pero debía de darse cuenta lo más pronto posible, antes de que esas distracciones por la joven Mia le terminasen matando, por lo que se enfoco todo lo que pudo en el jefe que ahora entre Ike y Aqua combatían para que al acabar con esto conocer sus extrañas sensaciones y cambios tan repentinos que tuvo con solo ver a una mujer en específico. Ni si quiera era tan hermosa como Aqua, ¿Por qué le pasaba con la nueva integrante?

– _Después de la batalla lo debo saber…No puede esperar tras acabar con esto…_

* * *

 **Si! :B sigo viva**

 **Bueno, este es un one-shot que le debía a PINKDIAMOND4000 por un pequeño concurso que tuve en mi novela "Perdido y encontrado" :B Perdona si quedó un poco corto, pero no se me ocurría como alargarlo.**

 **En fin, para quienes no sepan, ya coloqué la lista de "suspendidos por el momento", pero la dinámica será que por cada historia e desarrollo terminada continuaré la que siga de la lista y así hasta no quedar con nada pendiente :B**

 **Ahora, no puse todos los diálogos porque la verdad no me acuerdo y la lap que uso se traba con los videos x.x así que puse lo que me acordaba y, por si se lo preguntan, dirán "Nira, en ese capítulo no hay caballeros wyvern y bla bla bla", estoy consciente de eso, pero si se fijan no es muy importante, pero lo será en otra historia mía :B solo tenía ganas de mencionarla xD**

 **Y por último, pero no menos importante, Aqua Exilion no es mía, es de mi amiga AngelTerra133 quien me la prestó para este besho one-shot uwu**

 **En fin, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
